The Apocalypse: Life After Death
by hollymarie4
Summary: After curing the most of the zombie population the gang looks to rebuild civilization. Tim is the president and all is going well... until outsiders threaten all they've worked for.
1. Prologue- Presidential

Prologue- Presidential

"The population has reached over five thousand Mr. President. The Vice President wanted me to inform you that there is a deep need of a supply run, especially with new people arriving every day."

"How is the new building coming along?" I ask, staring out of the huge window in my office.

"Right on schedule Mr. President." My assistant, Melinda, informs me. I don't have to turn around to know that she's staring at her notebook too nervous to look up. It's been almost four years since my inauguration and her hiring, but she's still not comfortable around me.

"Good, Good." I nod and smile, spinning my chair around to face her. "What about the windmill and solar projects?" I question standing up from my giant swivel chair.

"Should be done within the next couple of days, Sir." She looks up at me briefly and smiles.

"Thank you Melinda." I nod once and smile, turning slightly to look out the window again at the hundreds of people buzzing around this wonderful city we've created. "How about you take the rest of the day off?" I tell more than ask my assistant, turning back to face her.

"Oh no sir, we still have to go over the-"

"That's an order, Melinda. Go home, be with your family." I smile as I walk over to her to usher her through the giant wooden doors.

"But sir, I really shouldn't-"

"Nonnegotiable." I insist.

She sighs before dropping her head. "See you tomorrow, sir." She tells me before reluctantly exiting my office. I walk over to my big swivel chair and take a seat, taking in my surroundings. My gaze shifts from the big wooden bookcases on either side of my desk, then to the massive photo above my tall wooden doors with my name and the 45th President of the United States, painted by one of the citizens of this city. A city that I helped build almost from the ground up. I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to all this. When I promised to run for president all those years ago, I honestly never thought we'd get this far. But here we are, a thriving city. I turn my chair to look out at the city. It's beautiful. As I stand, I open the doors to my balcony, looking out over the people. We've grown immensely since my inauguration. A small smile plays at my lips as I think about all the things we've accomplished. Las Vegas, the first place rehabilitated after the apocalypse. It all began here so I guess it's only right to start over here. I close the doors to the balcony, turning around to grab my phone on the desk.

"I'm going to the Vice Presidents house, can I get an escort?"

"Yes sir." The other line says and within minutes two armed guards appear at my office door.

"Mr. President sir." They both stand at attention and make eye contact as I grab my suit jacket. I smile and shake my head. "Glen, Aiden." I turn to look at each respective person. "How many times do I have to tell you two to call me Tim?"

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." They both reply quickly. I shake my head with a chuckle.

"I mean Tim, sir." Glen tries to correct himself.

"You ready s— Tim?" I smile and nod.

As we pull into the Vice President's driveway my memories overcome me.

–

"_My first deed as President of the United States is to name my Vice President." I turn to look at her. When she realizes what I'm about to do, she begins to shake her head._

"_Mr. President, don't you dare sir." She shakes her head as she tries to back her way off stage._

"_Too late." I smile._

–

"Hello, Madam Vice President." I say with a smirk as I walk into her home office.

"I will never get used to that." She shakes her head and smiles as she wraps her arms around me, giving me a hug.

"Just imagine how I feel." I reply as we both take a seat.

"So what brings you by this afternoon, not that I'm not delighted to see you."

"Nice save." I quip. She shrugs and smiles. "I gave Melinda the rest of the day off. I thought we could discuss the supply run you suggested, and the security detail we have on the perimeter."

"How'd you get Melinda to leave?" She asks with a smile.

"With much coaxing."

"I'm ready for my punishment Madam Vice Presi—OH MY GOD TIM!" Spencer yells before she turns around, closing her robe. I quickly slap my hands over my eyes as I hear Ashley laughing across from me.

"It's so not funny Ashley!" Spencer yells. "Geez! I told you to get a sign that says when you're in a meeting to hang on the door."

"Tim, it's safe to open your eyes." Ashley tells me. I look at her then Spencer.

Spencer clears her throat before pulling the robe tighter around her body. "I'm gonna go and come back a little later. It was nice seeing you Tim."

"It was nice seeing you too, Spencer. I mean you know... not your... um..." I clear my throat and I'm sure my cheeks are red. Yes Spencer is over twenty now but she's like my daughter. This is as awkward for me as it is for her. Trust me. Ashley chuckles again before Spencer awkwardly backs out the room.

"Jason, I'm gonna kill you." We here Spencer yell on the other side of the doors. Jason is Ashley's assistant, so I'm assuming she asked him if Ashley had company. Poor kid, he wasn't at his desk when I arrived. He didn't know.

"Sorry about that Tim, I had no-"

"It's okay." I wave her off. I'm happy for the two of them. I know there had been a ton of ups and downs in their relationship. I'm glad that Ashley makes Spencer happy and vice versa.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" She asks, taking a tablet from her desk. I nod. "The supply run I was speaking of would consist of medical supplies, a few weapons and ammo. Although we haven't had an incident in months, we don't want to take any chances."

"Definitely." I nod. "The hospital is low on supplies already? We just stocked a few months ago."

"No." She shakes her head. "We're mostly in need of anesthetics. Oh and the new dental clinic is a few days from being completed."

"That makes four within the walls."

"Yes sir. Overall Mr. President, things couldn't be better really. The local police precincts haven't reported any major crimes, other than the usual children being children." We both smile. We have over two thousand citizens under the age of nineteen. "Each district is keeping up with their duties and the schools are thriving. However district two is currently in need of two new professors."

"District seven has an abundance, ask the city council to see if any of them want to relocate to district two, offer them a pay raise for the inconvenience." I tell Ashley and she makes a note of it in her tablet.

"I think that's it sir." She tells me and I give her a look. "Tim." She corrects.

"The perimeter?"

"Secure as ever. We haven't had a walker breach in over a year."

"Human?"

"None so far." She shakes her head.

"Good, good." I nod and smile as I stand up from my chair. "I'll get right on gathering a group for the supply run." I tell her, buttoning the top two buttons on my suit jacket.

"Tim I was wondering if it was okay if I-"

"Nope." I shake my head, cutting her off. I already know what she's going to ask, because it wouldn't be the first time. "You're Vice President Ashley. You're no longer a soldier, I need you here." I tell her honestly. If I'm being honest with myself, I'm not sure if this place would have been this successful without the help of Ashley. She may be young but she definitely is wise beyond her years.

"It's been three years since I've seen action Tim, I can't take it anymore." Ashley practically whines.

"The price of being the second most powerful leader of the free world Ashley." I tell her with a raised brow. "See you and Spencer at dinner tomorrow?" I question, walking around the chair. "I'm sure Jo and Francisco would love to see the both of you. It's been ages." I add for good measure.

"You sure do know how to guilt trip a girl, don't ya." She chuckles as she stands up from her chair. "Hopefully Spencer won't be too embarrassed to go." She adds with a wry smile.

"Oh God." I drop my head into my hands, shaking it as I recall the events that lead to Spencer's discomfort and mine.

"She'll get over it." Ashley waves me off. "What time should be there?"

"Let's say eight." I tell her as I make my way over to the door. "Inform your sister that she is more than welcome to come as well, and the Carlins of course." I add before turning to open the door. "Have a good evening Madam Vice President."

"And you Mr. President, sir."

"Your residence or back to the White House sir?" Aiden asks as he and Glen escort me down the stairs to the car. And by White House he means the Palazzo Resort that we have converted into a suitable White House for the time being... until the new one is finished being built. A couple more years and it should be complete. It's an exact replica of the one in Washington D.C.

"I think I'll head home Aiden."

"Yes sir." He says as I'm ushered into the car. As we begin to make our way towards the home I share with my wife and son I can't help but smile at this place we've created.

This new beginning...


	2. Chapter 1- New Threats

Chapter 1- New Threats

"Good morning beautiful." I smile as I roll over and kiss Spencer's little nose. Her eyes flutter open as a small smile plays at her lips. I recall the events of last night, immediately after Tim left, giggling inwardly so Spencer wouldn't get upset about it again.

–

"Tim invited us to dinner." I tell Spencer as she comes back into the room.

"I'm so not going and you can't make me." She pouts, folding her arms over her chest.

"Seriously babe." I smile as I get up and walk over to her.

"He just saw me naked. Completely naked Ashley. I can't show my face around here anymore." She shakes her head and I can't help but smile at her.

"It's not that big of a deal, Spence. I promise. Trust me, Tim is gonna act like this day never happened."

"Ugh." She groans and flops down onto my couch. "Fine. Is this a royal family dinner or..." She trails off. I chuckle at her cuteness.

"Your parents are invited. I need to call Kyla and see if she and Angel want to come."

"They're still fighting?" She questions, raising a brow.

"Not sure if this is a good or bad week for them." I reply with a shrug. I've learned to deal with the on again off again relationship my sister has with Angel. They break up at least three to four times a month. This only started a year or so ago though, when Eric and some of his group paid us a visit. They came to give us an update on the distribution of the cure. More than fifteen or so states have been cured and are starting to rebuild. We're not sure how things are going to work once the entire United States has been cured though. Will Tim still be the president? Will he be able to handle that responsibility? Could I, as Vice President? Right now, managing the few thousand that we have is easy. There haven't been any major problems so far, but the entire country? I'm not sure if I could handle that.

Sorry I got off track.

When Eric and a few up his members paid us a visit last year, my sister was apparently a little more than friendly with the then eighteen year old, full-grown muscled man that was Eric.

Ugh! I did not just say that.

Anyways, Angel wasn't too happy with Kyla's behavior and they broke up, but quickly got back together and have done this little 'I hate you, but I love you' dance ever since.

"I'll call my mom and let them know." Spencer says, leaning over to kiss me.

–

"You're thinking about it again aren't you?" I snap out of my daze and notice my girlfriend staring at me intently.

"No." I shake my head. "I was just-"

"Lying." She rolls her eyes. "You big fat liar." Slapping me on the arm and turning over in the bed, away from me.

"Okay, okay." I chuckle, spinning her back around. "I was thinking about it, but it was kinda funny you have to admit."

"No." She quirks a brow. "It wasn't."

I stifle a laugh, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. "You're adorable, you know that."

"So I've been told." She shrugs as I slip a hand under the covers, running it over her naked figure.

"Ashley you know as soon as we start this someone is gonna come in here and get you, so don't tease me."

"No one's coming. It's Saturday, nothing happens on Saturday." I tell her as I roll on top of her. Kissing my way from her lips to her ear, I whisper. "Last night was so amazing." In a sultry tone. I feel her shiver beneath me as I take her ear into my mouth. "I love touching you, kissing you, being inside you." I add. I can practically feel the Goosebumps all over her body.

"Ashley." She half moans half whispers.

"Yes my love?" I quickly ask then kiss and suck on her neck.

"I want you to fu-" A knock at the door cuts her off mid sentence. I groan and roll off of my girlfriend. You have to be fucking kidding me. It's Saturday for goodness sake.

"Coming." I yell to whoever is at the door.

"I told you." Spencer says as I put on a robe and make my way to the door.

"Shut it." I turn and point a finger at her. She's always right about these things. Almost like she calls the people to come and interrupt us herself, just to prove a point.

"Good morning Madam Vice President." Joseph, one of my secret service guards greets me.

"It was about to be." I mumble and smile at him.

"Sorry to interrupt your Saturday ma'am-"

"No you're not Joseph you liar." Spencer shouts from the bed. I open the door a little because I know she wants him to see her smile and wave at him. Joseph was the first person we cured. We've been friends ever since. He's a really awesome guy actually and we kinda vowed to help him find his family if they were still alive out there.

"I really am, Ms. Carlin." He replies to Spencer. "But," He turns back to me, his face more stern than before. "there is a really urgent matter that requires your attention." He doesn't have to tell me twice. I've only ever been called for an urgent matter once before and it wasn't good.

"Give me a second to get dressed." I inform him. He nods and I close the door.

"Everything okay, Ash?" Spencer sits up in the bed with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure." I reply honestly, putting on a pair of dress pants. I hate that I have to dress in business attire more than I get to dress casual but I guess that comes with the job.

"He said urgent matter." Spencer reminds me.

"I know." I nod, putting on my blazer over my blouse.

"The last time it was an urgent matter the-"

"I know." I nod again, cutting her off.

"Do you think..." She trails off, but I already know what she's asking me.

"I'm not sure." I answer with a shrug.

"Well be careful." She tells me as she gets up from the bed and kisses me.

"Always am." I smile at my adorable girlfriend. After brushing my teeth and running a brush through my hair to pull it back into a ponytail I head out, escorted by Joseph and Angel. "How's my sister?" I question Angel as we make our way to the vehicle.

"Oh you know Kyla." Is her only reply and oddly, I know exactly what she means.

–

"Has anyone else seen this?" I question the fifteen people standing in front of me, one from each district.

"No. I was the first to see it this morning and I put protocol three into effect immediately." Harvey from district six responds.

"Has the president been notified?" I question.

"No ma'am, you were the first to be called."

"Good." I nod. "Let's get this cleaned up quickly before the streets get too busy."

"Yes ma'am." All fifteen district leaders respond in unison.

I sigh inwardly, taking another long look at the words spray painted on one of the outer walls. It's the second time I've read it this year. 'We're Coming For You.' It reads. With as much security as we have around the city this is the second time someone has manage to paint this.

"Get me Arthur Carlin on the walkie will you?" I instruct Joseph, he nods and does as he is told.

"What do you think it means?" Angels comes up next me to and asks as we stare at the group trying to wash it off.

I glance at her then back at the message. "I suppose it means we need to tighten up our security around here, because no one is gonna threaten this city and get away with it."

–

"The most important company has arrived." Spencer says as we make our way into Tim's dining room. The patrons that are already seated can't help but chuckle at her antics.

"Nice to see you too, Spencer." Jo says with a smile, standing up from her chair to embrace us in a hug.

"It's been way too long, Jo." Spencer replies and I nod.

"What up my main man Francisco?" Spencer says as she does this weird handshake she made up with him almost five years ago. "How's the girlfriend?" Spencer asks and out the corner of my eye I see Francisco blush. He and Jessica, Carmen and Jayden's daughter have dated for almost four years now. It's quite cute actually. Francisco has had plenty of other little girls chasing after him but he's always stuck by Jessica and she's always stuck by him.

"Spence!" He whines, dropping his head.

"Hey Glen, Hey Aiden." I greet them, breaking up whatever conversation they were having among themselves. In case you're wondering, they're still going strong too. Better than that actually, Aiden proposed to Glen last Spring. And since Tim's the President, gay marriage is legal.

"Hey Ash."Aiden smiles at me. "Sorry didn't even see you guys come in."

"Of course not, cause you two were too busy making googly eyes at each other." Spencer speaks up.

"Still little sis?" Glen chimes in. Spencer shrugs and goes back to her conversation with Francisco. Slowly the rest of the invited guests start to arrive. Carmen, Jayden and Jessica enter.

"Long time no see Carm." I greet her with a hug. I see Francisco and Jessica run out of the room in my peripheral and I know we won't see them until dinner.

"Well it's hard when you're the head of the secret service for the President and the Vice President of the new United States of America." She shrugs and moves past me to hug everyone else.

Mr. and Mrs. Carlin appear shortly after.

"So good to see you Ashley." They both greet me with hugs.

"The feeling's mutual." I respond as I hug them tightly. I really do love them. They're gonna be my in-laws one day and I'm glad that I actually genuinely care for them the way I do. I mean we've been through so much together it's hard not to.

Kyla and Angel bicker their way into the room.

"I never said that it had to be done that way, I'm only saying that it's possible." Kyla is yelling to Angel as they enter.

Typical them.

"Okay fine you're right." Angel says, throwing her hands up in defense. Good girl Angel.

"Well hello you two." Tim says in a playful tone, causing all of us to laugh. It's good to have everyone together again like old times. Running an operation such as the one we have here is hard so we don't get to spend as much time together as we'd like. So I really cherish when we have dinners like this one.

After eating and catching up I know that we still have some business to take care of. I glance at Carmen, who glances at Arthur, who glances at the President.

"If you all will excuse Ashley, Arthur, Carmen and I for a moment we just need to discuss some matters of national security." Tim says, standing up from the table.

We all follow him out of the dining room into his home office. He shuts the door behind us and waits for one of us to speak.

I guess I'll start.

"Sir, there's been a breach in our security." Is probably not the best way to start this. He stares at me and I know that he wants me to elaborate. "I'm sure you've already been briefed on the current situation." He nods. "Well there was a similar incident that occurred earlier this year sir and I thought I'd taken care of it but obviously not."

"What actions have been taken to get this situation under control?" Tim asks with more authority in his tone then I've ever heard. He doesn't take the safety of his citizens lightly. Nor do I.

"We have beefed up security sir, hiring more than two dozen extra guards for patrol. We believe the breech happened on the two to six a.m. shift and each guard on that shift is being questioned as we speak to determine if they saw anything or not." Arthur replies.

"And on your end?" He turns to Carmen.

"We are looking to hire another three to four service agents for you, the Vice President, as well your family members, sir." Carmen replies quickly and judging by the look on Tim's face he's pleased with the answers we have given.

"This cannot happen again. We are too close to something extraordinary here. We can't let anyone get in the way of that."

"Agreed sir." We all reply in unison.

"Okay then, let's get back out there to our families and enjoy the rest of dinner." Tim smiles before turning to open the door. As we file out of the room I can't help but think... do we have this as under control as we think?


	3. Chapter 2- A Day In The Life: VP's GF

**Sorry I meant to say this the last chapter. I want to sincerely thank everyone that welcomed me back. I'm glad that you were all still looking forward to my writing. I'm not sure how fast these chapters will go up so just bare with me. I promise to finish this story before summer lol. This won't be an exceptionally long story but it'll definitely cover everything it needs to. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Life As the VP's Girlfriend**

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." The beautiful brunette turns to me with a smile. I know exactly what she means. It's a bit surreal this whole thing. Not just figuring out the cure but just being here... with her.

"Well I can leave if you want me-"

"Shut it!" She cuts me off, smiling wider than before. "I never want you to go anywhere Spencer Carlin, do you understand me?"

"So you want me to be a recluse then?" I pop my right brow up, seriously waiting for her to answer.

"I love you." She answers, completely avoiding my question, I'm gonna take that as a yes then.

"You know that didn't-" I'm cut off again but this time by her lips, a welcomed gesture.

"I'm gonna go shower." She says when she pulls back. I watch as her completely naked figure gets out of the bed and heads towards the bathroom. "Feel free to join me." She throws over her shoulder before exiting the room.

It's Tuesday, I know that we don't have long before she has to go and fulfill her Vice Presidential duties. Ugh! I completely hate it. And I guess I kinda love it at the same time, I mean, who wouldn't? I'm important in this state. People call me ma'am. It's quite fun actually. At least it is when it doesn't cause my girlfriend to be away for the entire day.

"I guess you're not coming then!" Ashley shouts from the bathroom. Like hell I'm not! I jump up from the bed, ripping my shirt off and tossing it somewhere near the window before entering the bathroom where my soaking wet girlfriend is showering. "Took you long enough." She quips as she opens the glass door for me to enter. I waste no time attacking her lips, slamming her into the wall. I'm not sure why I still get so worked up every time I see a fully naked Ashley.

Wait, what am I saying? She's hot, that's why.

"I love kissing you." I whisper to her, breaking our kiss.

"You have no fucking idea." She breathes out as she flips our position. The coolness of the wall clashes with the warmth of my body as her back presses against my front. She kisses her way from my neck, down my back then makes her way back up to my ear. "I want you." She whispers.

"So take me." I reply quickly, missing her lips on my body already. I spin around and grab her hand, placing it between our wet bodies. "I want you inside of me right now." I groan as she slides her fingers through my folds effortlessly. I'm not sure if I'm so wet from the water or from how turned on I am right now.

"Fuck Spence." She moans as her fingers enter me. I lean my head against the shower wall as she leans into me, attacking my neck. "I love how wet you get for me." Escapes her lips and I stifle a whimper. "You feel so fucking good." She's seriously killing me right now. I don't think Ashley has ever talked this much during sex before. I'm not sure what's gotten into her but I like it.

Scratch that... I love it.

"I'm so close baby." I moan as she continues to move in and out of me.

"That's it baby, cum for me."

"Oh fuck, Ash. I'm gonna-" The words get stuck in my throat as my orgasm rushes through me. I close my eyes as I try to regain my composure. Our heavy breaths and the sounds of running water fill the bathroom ."I love you." I whisper into her mouth as she kisses me softly.

"Not nearly as much as I love you." A small smile escapes my lips as I think of how true that statement probably is. Don't get me wrong, I love Ashley with all my heart, but I don't think it compares to the love she has for me. All the times she's saved my life, saved the lives of the people I care about the most, risked everything for my safety... yeah, I think she wins.

"Ashley." I whisper, opening my eyes. The smile on her face melts my heart. I love this girl more than she'll ever know.

"Yes my love?" Her breath dances on my neck as she moves her lips up to meet my ear. "What can I do for you?" My knees buckle a bit as the words leave her lips. She knows exactly what she's doing to me.

"My turn." I switch our bodies so she's now facing the wall.

"Spence it's Tuesday, you know I have-" She tries to argue but I cut her off gently shushing her as I run my fingers down the length of her back. "Not today you don't." I lean forward and whisper in her ear. "Today, you're mine."

"Mmm." She moans and tries to turn towards me.

"No." I push her back to face the wall. "Stay." I move my hand down between our bodies, running my fingers over her butt, letting the wetness of her body guide my fingers down to my destination. The moment my finger enters her a guttural moan escapes her lips and her knees buckle. I press my body against hers giving her the support she lost at my touch. I don't think I've ever felt Ashley so wet before. "Fuck you're so wet."

"I...I...fuck." Is all she can get out as I move in and out of her. The wall is supporting most of her weight now as her body lifts from the ground with every thrust. "Fuck I'm so close, Spence." She breathes out as the steam from the shower fogs the bathroom to the point where I can barely see her now. But I feel her and she feels so fucking good. I pull out the one finger I had inside of her, wanting to make this moment last just a bit longer. A whimper escapes her lips but she doesn't move to put my hand back; she knows what I'm doing. I slide my fingers over her folds as my lips and tongue attack her neck.

"Baby." I whisper, barely audible. She flings her head back, resting it on my shoulder, this lets me know that she's heard me. I take a deep breath, taking in her scent, bringing the fingers that were between her legs up to my lips. "Mmm." I moan as I slide my index finger into my mouth; tasting her. "You taste so fucking good." I whisper into her ear as I take it into my mouth. The gesture nearly sends her over the edge. She spins around, grabbing the back of my head to pull me into a kiss, no doubt tasting herself on my tongue. As our tongues battle for dominance she takes my right hand and puts it between our bodies, pushing two of my fingers into her. We toss our heads back at the same time, relishing in the feeling. It doesn't take long for her to reach her climax. I brush my thumb lightly over her clit to gently push her over. Now I'm completely supporting her weight. As I guide her gently down to the shower floor, our heavy breathing echoes in the shower and forms a steady melody with the water as it leaves the shower.

"I love you." She breathes out as she attempts to steady her breathing.

"I love you too." I lean forward kissing her quickly on the lips before I smoothly slip off her lap to sit next to her.

"I guess we should probably actually shower now." She comments with a smile as she lulls her head to face me.

"Can you even stand up right now?" I question sarcastically raising a brow. She lightly slaps me on the shoulder and chuckles.

"You're hilarious." She says dryly and I just shrug and smile as I get up from the shower floor, helping her up. I turn to face the shower head as Ashley wraps her arms around my waist from the back.

"You're amazing, you know that." She whispers in my ear, moving my hair to the side to kiss my neck.

"Not nearly as amazing as you are, super woman." I smile, turning around in her arms to kiss her. A knock at the bathroom door causes us to pull apart. I groan, already knowing who it is.

"Just a second." Ashley yells, informing the person behind the door. We both quickly shower and wrap up in our robes.

"Angel, so good to see you." I greet with a hint of malice. I roll my eyes as I walk past her and into the bedroom.

She chuckles, "I'm sure it is." I turn to see the smile on her face and the raised brow. That asshole. "Sorry to bother you Madam Vice President but it is time for us to go." Angel turns back to Ashley and reports.

"Okay." Ashley nods. "Give me a second to get dressed and I'll be right out." I watch as she heads into our massive closet.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" Angel turns back to me.

"You're an asshole you know that right?" I scoff and shake my head as she and I flop down on the bed.

"You guys do know that the forty minute shower you just took comes out of the city's somewhat scarce water supply right?" She pops her left brow up and smiles.

"We on some White House Vice Presidential shit, we don't care." I shrug and try to hold a straight face as long as I can. Angel and I both burst out laughing at the same time. We don't usually do this. In fact Ashley and I have gotten really good at being in out of the shower, five minutes max. We keep each other in line. But it's been a while and I know that Ashley has been under a lot of stress and I'm just trying to be there for my girlfriend. Really any other respectful significant other would have done the same. I miss my girlfriend, her insane body and she enticed me! Plus I'm pretty sure she passed a law that said I can't say no to her. So there's nothing I could've done. A forty minute shower seemed necessary at the time but now I feel bad, thanks Angel. "Wait, how do you know how long our shower was?" I ask, this time it's my turn to quirk a brow.

Voyeur much?

"Stop thinking all those creepy ass thoughts, Spence. It's my job to know every move your girlfriend makes. Nothing creepy here. Plus, she was supposed to be somewhere half an hour ago. I was being courteous and allowing you two to finish. So you know... you're welcome." She throws out like I'm supposed to be grateful or something.

"Mhm." I smack my lips and narrow my eyes at her.

"We ready to head out?" Ashley asks, coming out of the closet looking as hot as ever in her black and gray pants suit. Angel quickly gets up from the bed, making her way over to my girlfriend.

"Yes ma'am." Angel nods once to Ashley then turns back to me. She sticks out her tongue subtly before turning to head out.

"Shouldn't be too long of a day." Ashley walks over to me and kisses me on the forehead.

"Better not be." Is my reply as I grab her face and pull her into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles, giving me another chaste kiss before heading out.

"Oh, Ms. Carlin." Angel pokes her head in and says. She knows I hate when she calls me that. I stare at her without answering. "Your security detail is here to take you to your class." She says before sticking her tongue out once again. I can't help but smile at her. I must admit, I wasn't a fan of Angel when we first met but the past few years I've grown quite fond of her. She's like the sister I never had.

"Tell Annabel I'll be out in a moment." I reply getting up from the bed to get dressed.

"Actually you have a new detail today. I'm not sure why, but yes ma'am." She teases and quickly closes the door. 'That girl.' I mumble, shaking my head, going into the closet to get dressed.

–

"Where's Annabel?" I ask the girl standing in front of me.

"She's been switched to a different detail." I narrow my eyes trying to place where I know this girls face from.

"Do I-"

"I'm Hannah. Um... from the hospital. Your girlfriend, the now Vice President kept me and my brother hostage for a few days."

"Right." I nod, remembering. "It was hardly a hostage situation." I narrow my eyes at her and smile. "She was just you know-"

"Protecting her family." She cuts me off. "I know. No hard feelings." She shrugs as we head through the house, out to the car.

"So you've been in the city this whole time, since the rebuild?" I question, wondering why I've never seen her around until now.

"Yeah." She nods her head. "Well kinda, my brother and I left the city for a short while during the first year, but came back after a couple months. We figured it was safer in here then it was out there. Plus this place is pretty awesome and I really love my job."

"Driving around semi, practically not even important people all day?" I turn and question.

She smiles, scratching the side of her head. "It's fun." She assures me.

"Mhm." I half smile, turning to look at her fully.

"Seriously it is." She pops her shoulders up once and smiles wider before adding, "You honestly can't beat the perks. In times like these, having a secure job such as this one, is hard to come by. Plus the pay is amazing."

"Why does that seem so rehearsed?" I question with a giggle.

"Ok ok, you got me." We both chuckle as we reach the car.

"Here we are..." She holds the door open for me and I hop in.

"Hey Jake, hey David." I greet my other two regular agents. They're really nice men, both with awesome kids and wives. I watch as Hannah makes her way around the car and hops into the front passenger seat. Jake puts the car in drive and we head to my class.

–

"Ms. Spencer, Ms. Spencer." Adrian runs up to me, wrapping his tiny arms around my leg.

"Hey buddy." I bend down, scooping him up into my arms. If I were to ever have kids, I would want them to be just like little Adrian. I swear he's the most adorable little three year old angel I've ever seen. "How's it been?" I ask as he smiles widely at me.

"Good." He nods, wrapping his arms around my neck, hugging me. See, adorable. "Duney said I better stay away from you or he'd hurt me." He says pulling back so I could see his little sad face. Duney or 'Donny' Adrian's older brother, I'm pretty sure has a crush on me. He's fifteen and really believes he has a chance.

Wrong tree Donny, wrong tree.

"No worries." I shake my head as I place Adrian back on the floor. "I'll protect you, Donny's not gonna touch you, okay?" He nods his little head and smiles before running off to the locker rooms.

"Okay class," I start, walking into my classroom. I teach a defense class to a group group of twenty six fifteen year olds during their free period at school. You can never be too prepared you know. You're probably wondering where I learned karate huh? Well, Ashley's been teaching me _a ton_ of things since the cure was created. Like I said, you can never be too prepared.

"Spencer, looking nice today." That was Donny in case you were wondering.

"Donny." I force a smile. What kind of big brother threatens his younger one over a girl? "Glad you volunteered. Come on up."

"Huh? What'd I vo-"

"To be my partner for today." I smirk before turning back to the class. "Okay class, everyone grab a partner and decide who will be the attacker and who will be the victim. However both of you need to pay attention to what I'm about to do."

"Yes Ms. Spencer." The class replies as I grab Donny's arm.

"Okay, what you're gonna want to do first is stand directly in front of your partner, now the attacker will throw a punch at your victim. Donny try to punch me." I instruct my student. He gives me a wary look. "It's fine." I chuckle. "Come on." I urge him towards me. He closes his eyes and sighs before moving closer. "Okay everyone pay attention." When Donny throws his punch I grab his extended arm, leaning back as I grip his arm with mine firmly, lifting him up slightly from the ground and tossing him over on his side, still holding the arm her threw the punch with.

"Whoa." The class gasps.

"Now." I turn back to the class as I help Donny up to his feet. "This move is called the whirlpool throw. Thank you Donny, you may rejoin the class." I hold a hand out towards the other students; he hobbles over to his partner. I explain to the class how to conduct this move as well as recover should they fall victim to it. I can't help but smile as Donny sulks both from physical injury as well as a blow to his ego. I bet he won't be messing with little Adrian anymore.

–

"So basically you assaulted a student then?" Kyla asks, quirking a brow.

"No." I shake my head, barely able to contain my laughter.

"But you wanted to?"

"I was merely teaching the class a new move."

"Right." Kyla nods. "Anyways, how's life as the Vice President's girlfriend treating you these days?"

I stand up from the couch, making my way over to Kyla's bedroom window. "Horrible." An exasperated sigh leaves my lips. "Honestly horrific. I miss her Ky. I miss how we were when there was a zombie apocalypse happening. Now she's all about doing what's best for the city and meetings and politics. I miss the old Ashley." I finish, flopping down onto the cushioned bench in the bay window. From the corner of my eye I see Kyla get up from her bed and make her way over to me.

"You miss the sex. Let's be honest here." Kyla smiles.

"Fine. And I miss the sex. It's amazingly awesome sex though, I can't-"

"Yeah, that's enough of that conversation." Kyla makes a disgusted face, bringing a hand up to cut me off.

"I'm just saying." I shrug.

"Anyways, I'm sure she does too, trust me." I quirk a brow at her. She stares at me before her eyes go wide. "No! Not the sex! I meant the whole going out and being- you know what. Shut your mouth." She points a finger at me.

I chuckle, "My mouth is zipped." I pretend zip my lips and throw away the key.

"What I'm trying to say is that my sister has always been the doing things type. And by doing, I mean fighting. But beyond all that, I'm sure she still misses you a hell of a lot more than you miss her, Spence. I think once all these projects she has going on finish then she'll be around more, you know."

"Yeah, right. That's what she said last time. But there's always gonna be more projects; more buildings to build, more problem solving conversations to be had, more people to hire. There's always gonna be something." I roll my eyes, leaning back against the window.

"Not if things keep going the way they're going." My head snaps to Kyla's face immediately. The look on her face tells me she regrets her words.

"What do you mean?" I narrow my eyes. I mean, I know about the messages, but are there things that Ashley hasn't told me?

"Um..." She stands from the seat. "...Nothing." her head shakes as she moves back from me.

"Kyla Davies, get your ass back over here right now and tell me what you know."

"Angel's never gonna tell me anything again." She rolls her eyes, sighing.

"What is it?"

As she takes a seat back on the bench, I contemplate the seriousness of what she's about to say. Why would Ashley hide this stuff from me? If Angel can tell Kyla, why couldn't Ashley tell me?

"There's been more attacks." Kyla says plainly. I wait for her to continue but she doesn't.

"More Ky." I urge her on.

She rolls her eyes and continues, "Outside the city, but very close; things set on fire, attacks on the caravans that leave for supplies, more messages."

"Why didn't Ashley tell me this?"

"She couldn't... she can't. Angel wasn't even supposed to tell me, she could get into major trouble if anyone found out that she did. Like lose her job trouble." Kyla enunciates each word so I'd get it. "You can't tell anyone that I told you Spence."

"Don't worry," I shake my head. "I won't."

"Something's coming Spence, something big and Angel says the city is gonna have to be prepared."

"Yeah." I nod absentmindedly as I stare out the window into the streets filled with people. People my girlfriend and Tim have sworn to protect.

The question is, with whatever's coming... will they be able to?


	4. Authors Note

Due to lack of interest in this story, I will be taking it down next week.


	5. Authors note part two

Wow didn't expect people to be so... harsh haha. I honestly was going to take it down. As a writer, yes I write for the pleasure of writing, it is something I love to do, but at the same time I like to know if people are enjoying what I write. Not to have my ego stroked as a few of you put it. But to know what I'm doing right or what I'm doing wrong. With these stories, unless I tell you I'm already completely done with it I have tons of room for improvement and that's what I look for within reviews NOT an ego boosting, to the three guest reviewers who Think that. I think it's annoying for you to review someones story just to insult them. Anyways, for those of you that want me to continue, I will, whether you review or not. i do have a new story that will post as I have no inspiration for this one right now and tons for the other one. so this one will be going on hold until maybe mid to late march. Hope everyone has a wonderful day, even you three guest that were extremely rude to me.


End file.
